HACHE PARA TRES
by Jildael
Summary: 21 días después de haber vencido a Voldemort, Harry regresa a Hogwarts a buscar algo que Hermione dejó allí... Decidme qué os parece. Jîld.


**HACHE PARA TRES**

****

**_Jîldael_**

Harry estaba sentado en la escalinata a la entrada del castillo, mientras las nubes anunciaban lluvia. Se apoyó en la pared.

Ese lugar significaba tanto para él. Allí había sido feliz por primera. Allí había encontrado a sus padres como en ningún otro lugar. Y... Allí había conocido a la mujer que amaba.

Y, ahora, Hogwarts parecía destinado a desaparecer.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, y mientras la Segunda Obscuridad los atacó, los Mortífagos se ensañaron con aquel lugar. La Torre de Astronomía fue la primera en ser destruida. Lo mismo ocurrió con los invernaderos, el Gran Salón, la biblioteca y el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras; todas habían sido reducidas a escombros. Parte del castillo se había derrumbado producto de los daños internos y lo que había resistido no estaba en condiciones de ser ocupado.

Hogwarts necesitaba, prácticamente, que lo hicieran de nuevo.

El único consuelo de Harry, respecto de ello era que el único culpable había desaparecido, tres semanas atrás.

En ese momento, Minerva McGonagall salió de la cabaña de Hagrid y, al verlo, apuró el paso.

– ¡Harry! – exclamó, agitada, cuando llegó a su lado – No te esperaba tan pronto... –

– Quería... ver los daños y saber si podía ayudar en algo. –

Minerva lo miró con aire adusto. Casi parecía que reprobaba las acentuadas ojeras de Harry.

– Estoy segura de que lo harías, Potter, si estuvieras repuesto. Y, me imagino que volverás a la cama después de esta visita¿no? –

– Lo haré. – mintió él, descaradamente.

En realidad, no había nada que estuviera más lejos de sus pensamientos que hacer reposo.

– Profesora... ¿Hogwarts volverá a abrir, verdad¿El Ministerio... ellos no van...? –

– El Ministerio perdería el poco respaldo que le queda si se atreve a clausurar Hogwarts. – masculló McGonagall, con los labios blancos de la rabia – Hogwarts abrirá, porque así habría querido Dumbledore que se hiciera. Sólo que... – ella parecía demasiado abrumada – Intentamos tenerlo listo a tiempo... ¿Cómo estás tú? – de pronto, lo miraba con demasiado interés, como si él tuviera un escregruto pegado a la cara.

Él la miró atentamente unos minutos, antes de contestar; lo cierto era que la profesora McGonagall no era alguien con quien uno pudiera sentarse a hablar de sus penurias. Pero, por esa única ocasión, él pensó que debía ser sincero; mal que mal, Minerva había sido una de las pocas personas que se había quedado a su lado en el momento final.

– No lo sé... – y era verdad.

Minerva lo miró unos instantes más, pero no dijo nada. De hecho, le dio permiso a Harry para que recorriera el castillo si así lo quería.

Más tarde, mientras estaba en lo que quedaba de la Sala Común, olvidó, por unos instantes, la reciente batalla. La mitad de la sala ya no existía y el suelo estaba lleno de los charcos de las últimas lluvias; el viento se colaba por en medio de lo que había podido mantenerse en pie produciendo un sonido desolador. Harry volteó hacia donde alguna vez estuvo la chimenea; irónicamente, el sillón estaba casi intacto. Y ese sillón llevó sus pensamientos directamente hacia ella, que, en esos momentos, aún estaba dormida en alguna de las salas de San Mungo. Él esperaba que ya la hubieran cambiado de sala; subió por la endeble escalera hacia lo que quedaba del cuarto de chicas. Sin recordarlo, realmente, piso el primer tablón del lugar, pero éste sólo se hundió un poco. "Claro", pensó Harry "Ya no hay hechizos protegiendo el castillo". No era necesario, pues éste era _realmente_ un lugar en ruinas. Movió algunos pedazos de telas chamuscadas, escarbó en medio de trozos de madera y cristal revueltos, azotó algunas de las muchas las plumas esparcidas que alguna vez fueron el relleno de las almohadas hasta que, después de mucho trabajo, dio con lo que buscaba.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, aquel fatídico 26 de enero, Hermione le pidió que, por favor, trajera desde Hogwarts el relicario que sus padres le regalaron el día que ella cumplió 17 años; le dijo, también, que había algo que él debía saber, algo que le cambiaría la vida; Harry recordaba bien ese momento; Hermione parecía angustiada, como si tuviera que confesar alguna cosa terrible, algo que jamás hubiera dicho si no fuera porque estaba a punto de morirse. Pero él no supo qué era eso que le iba a cambiar la vida porque ella se desmayó y, tres semanas después aún no despertaba.

Tres semanas.

Veintiún días.

Quinientas cuatro horas.

El tiempo es una cosa muy curiosa. Y Harry lo sabía. Y, por si existiera la posibilidad de que a él se le olvidara, su calendario se lo recordaba cada vez que Harry lo miraba.

La madrugada del 25 de enero, Harry había destruido el último Horrocrux.

Y el ocaso del 26 de enero, en una pelea a muerte, Harry había logrado derrotar a Voldemort. Por unos instantes, pensó que él acompañaría a Neville, a George y a Luna al otro lado del velo; por unos instantes, tuvo la tentación de, simplemente, dejarse morir. Pero, entonces, una cálida luz lo envolvió y unas manos suaves le ayudaron a sostener su varita y una voz melodiosa recitó junto con la suya el conjuro que acabó con el último de los Señores Tenebrosos. Hubo una gran explosión y, luego, una obscuridad absoluta. Parecía que nunca más volverían a ver la luz del sol... Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, un dolor horrible lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y lo despabiló por completo. Miró sus brazos; en donde no había jirones de piel, había espantosas quemaduras o profundos cortes, pero, lo sabía, ninguna herida de las que tenía lo llevaría a la muerte. Finalmente, contra lo que pudiera haber dicho Dumbledore si hubiera estado allí, la profecía se había cumplido. Voldemort había muerto. Harry había sobrevivido... Un poco a la derecha de él estaba Hermione. El cuerpo de la chica se estremecía en medio de temblores y espasmos; su ropa, como la de él, estaba toda desgarrada, pero no tenía ninguna herida a la vista; de no ser por el preocupante hilillo de sangre, Harry habría creído que estaba teniendo sólo una crisis de pánico. Sin embargo, el hilillo era cada vez más grueso y abundante y ella iba poniéndose cada vez más pálida. Harry se olvidó de sí mismo y corrió junto a ella; la tomó en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que su propio cansancio le permitió y le apartó algunos mechones de la cara... Entonces, Harry lo entendió; ella tenía heridas internas. Ella se estaba muriendo. Abrió sus ojos un momento y Harry rompió en llanto; el hermoso brillo ámbar había desaparecido. Hermione tosió antes de hablar, le dijo que resistiera, que tuviera valor y que la llevara con los Sanadores, que ella pelearía contra la misma muerte, pero que no lo dejaría solo. Y él le creyó. En el camino a San Mungo, le pidió que buscara el relicario; en las puertas del hospital mágico, con una mueca de profundo dolor, como si fuera a confesar un terrible crimen, le dijo que había algo que él debía saber... Y se desmayó.

A veces, le parecía que habían transcurrido años desde aquel entonces. Otras veces, le parecía que sólo había sido ayer. Sí, el tiempo era una cosa muy curiosa.

Allí estaba el relicario que la castaña le había pedido; era de plata y tenía esferas de amatista incrustadas alrededor de la insignia labrada en el centro. En la parte superior estaba el emblema de Hogwarts y, al reverso una pequeña leyenda que habían escrito para ella, junto con la fecha. Harry admiró el detalle de señores Granger, quienes habían mandado a hacer el relicario especialmente para Hermione. Él nunca lo había visto abierto, pero se imaginaba que contendría las fotos de sus padres, así que no le pareció que hubiera nada malo en verlas una vez. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando, al abrirlo, vio que las fotos puestas allí eran la de Hermione (a la derecha) y la de Harry (a la izquierda). Una idea, de pronto, hizo que un doloroso zumbido atosigara a su cabeza. No se molestó en despedirse de la profesora McGonagall; simplemente, se apareció en San Mungo, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente en el pecho.

– ¡Harry! – jadeó Ginny, quien no se había movido de la puerta que daba al pasillo en donde estaban los magos con riesgo de muerte.

El latido furioso de su corazón súbitamente había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por una desagradable sensación de molestia, pero se obligó a responder.

– Hola, Ginny. – musitó, con una frialdad involuntaria.

Sabía que la menor de los Weasley aún sentía algo por él, aunque ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a llamarlo amor. Pero Harry lo había comprendido la noche en que él y Hermione destruyeron el quinto Horrocrux, mientras Ginny retrocedía, asustada; la pelirroja le recordaba a su madre por ese cabello rojo, su mal carácter y el descaro de sus acciones, era verdad; le movía las entrañas y le despertaba algo muy parecido a la pasión, también era verdad... Pero ese sentimiento desenfrenado, lo supo en el instante en que Hermione (no Ginny) accedió a llenarse el cuerpo de feas y dolorosas ampollas para romper el hechizo que protegía el fragmento del alma de Voldemort, no era amor. Nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería. Hermione, en cambio, se parecía más a como realmente era Lily; era brillante, generosa, se enfadaba ante las injusticias y, Harry sentía orgullo al pensarlo, era valiente a toda prueba. Cuando Hermione estaba llena de esas horribles pústulas y él sentía que su corazón se encogía con cada gemido de dolor de ella, por primera vez, Harry supo a cabalidad lo que su padre había sentido por su madre... Así que eso era el amor.

Le tomó dos meses a Hermione deshacerse de las pústulas y tres a Ginny aceptar que Harry había encontrado, precisamente en la chica de la mirada ámbar, a la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días. Ginny pateó, maldijo, lloró y, finalmente, lo aceptó. Nunca volvió a ser lo mismo, pero era mejor que perderlo para siempre. Y era verdad.

Un año después de eso, la pesadilla de Voldemort había terminado, pero se había llevado con ella a Neville Longbottom, a George Weasley y a Luna Lovegood... Y a muchos más... A Harry y sus amigos aún les costaba creer que ellos, sus caídos, ya no estaban allí, que habían muerto; a veces, Harry hasta creía que volvería a ver a Luna con su aire de ensoñación y su dolorosa franqueza. Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando lo meció del codo.

– Aún no la han cambiado de cuarto y no sabría decirte si eso es bueno o no... Te lo prometí. – sonrió ella con tristeza – La he cuidado mientras estuviste ausente... Los Sanadores dicen que fue una muy poderosa maldición... Y... –

En ese instante, una Sanadora, pálida y a punto de desmayarse, salió del área restringida.

– ¿Señor Potter?... ¿Usted...? Usted debe entrar ahora. La señorita Granger acaba de despertar. – musitó, con voz cansina.

Y era que esa Sanadora y su equipo se habían pasado las últimas 72 horas peleando por la vida de Hermione y, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la causa, la muchacha despertó.

A Harry le temblaron las piernas. Apretó el relicario que tenía en la mano derecha y siguió a la Sanadora. Las débiles luces blancas le daban una apariencia umbrosa a aquella parte del hospital y deprimían a cualquiera que pasara por allí; pero en esos momentos, el corazón de Harry, lejos de deprimirse, volvía a latir furiosamente... A diez pasos, estaba la mujer que amaba... A cinco... A dos... Estaba frente a ella. Y creyó que no lo iba a soportar. Pero lo soportó; las lágrimas se quedaron bien guarditas detrás de sus párpados; en cambio, mientras la Sanadora salía de la sala y los dejaba a solas, una sonrisa fue lo que Hermione recibió de regalo por haber despertado.

– Lo tengo conmigo, preciosa. – fue todo lo que pudo decir; una palabra más y sabía que su voz se quebraría.

Ella se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña en esa cama, tan delgada y, sin embargo, tan hermosa... Y él la amaba. Hermione se sentó en la cama y le tendió su mano derecha; Harry casi saltó por encima de la cama a tomarla. Y no se conformó con la mano; la tomó con delicadeza por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él todo lo que más pudo y la besó hasta que les faltó aire.

– Yo... Tengo que decirle algo, señor Potter. – musitó ella, con repentina seriedad.

Pero Harry le ganó.

– Que uno más uno es igual a tres. – sonrió él.

Hermione lo miró, confundida. Y, cuando finalmente lo entendió, se puso pálida. Y, ahora, el confundido era Harry.

– ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? –

– Lo supe hoy, cuando miré tu relicario y vi nuestras fotos allí. Pero, no entiendo, amor, se supone... –

– Cuando me dijiste que sabías dónde estaba el último Horrocrux, - lo interrumpió ella – yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada, Harry... Y no te lo dije, porque sabía que no me dejarías acompañarte... – Hermione sintió como los brazos de Harry, instintivamente, aflojaron la presión de su espalda y, poco a poco, comenzaban a soltarla – Y, cuando él te atacó... Sabía que podría perderlo... – Harry se alejó yle pareció que la miraba con crueldad, como si quisiera matarla con la mirada y Hermione, que no lo aguantó, empezó a llorar – Pero no podíamos... Ni él ni yo lo íbamos a soportar... Cuando te vi caer de rodillas, sentí un azote en mi vientre. Y supe que nuestro hijo también quería pelear; fue él quien me impulsó hasta ti; fue él quien te dio la fuerza para vencer a Voldemort, Harry. No fui yo. Fue tu hijo, _tu hijo_, producto del inmenso amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, quien te protegió. Y fue el amor de tu hijo, Harry, lo que ese día te dio el poder para derrotar a Voldemort... Y, tal vez, no me perdones por haberlo arriesgado así y no quieras verme nunca más, pero, por favor, no abandones a tu hijo... – su voz murió como un susurro en sus labios. Harry le daba la espalda; los pensamientos del ojiverde se perdían en el paisaje que miraba a través de la ventana; podía sentir los ojos de ella clavados en su espalda, pero no volteó a verla. Se había concentrado en una mujer que caminaba junto a un niño de unos tres años, en un parque cercano al hospital. Una hora, después, o más, quizás, Hermione no lo soportó y volvió a hablar – Le pedí a mis padres, antes de irme contigo, que sacaran mis cosas de tu departamento... Y, si quieres, puedo darte la custodia del niño y... –

– ¿¡Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo?! – estalló Harry. Hermione se calló inmediatamente, mientras volvía a enterrarse en la cama; él estaba colérico y se veía aún más grande y amenazador de lo que realmente era. Por un segundo, era alguien muy peligroso. Al segundo siguiente, fue como si hubiera perdido todas las energías – ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes vivir sin mí?... ¡¿Pero que yo sí tengo que poder, Hermione¡¿Qué clase de persona le desea semejante sufrimiento al ser que ama?! Porque yo, Hermione, yo moriría mil veces antes que permitir que alguien te alejara de mí. – farfulló.

Ella pensó, por un instante, que él iba a abofetearla, pero, simplemente, se dejó caer a los pies de su cama y rompió en llanto. Lloró, con fuertes gemidos de dolor, con fuertes espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo, sin remordimiento por ser hombre y llorar de ese modo. Hermione estaba impresionada; en todos esos años, nunca vio a Harry en semejante estado. Se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado.

– Amor... Yo... – no sabía qué decir; ¿que iba a quedarse, de todos modos?; ¿que, realmente, ella no deseaba marcharse?; ¿que, en lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba convertirse en la señora Potter? – Te amo, Harry. Y amo a nuestro hijo... Y... – la voz se le fue, mientras lo sentía abrazarla y un escalofrío distinto la recorrió cuando él acarició su vientre – Yo hubiera muerto si a él o a ti les hubiera ocurrido algo ese horrible día; pero tu hijo es valiente, Harry, y me llevó a pelear a tu lado... Porque él también te ama... Pero, yo creí... – la voz volvió a temblarle; el dolor y el miedo estaban allí, de nuevo, consumiéndola – que tú no me lo ibas a perdonar... El haberlo arriesgado así... El no haberlo protegido... –

– Mi pequeña tonta. – musitó él, con la voz cargada de amor – ¿Cómo podrías creer que yo iba a privarnos de tu hermosa compañía? Tal vez, podría llegar a creer que él será lo suficientemente valiente como para vivir sin ti... Pero yo, mi dulce _Sabelotodo_, no podría vivir un segundo más sin ti... Si ahora me alejé de ti... Fue porque no pude evitar recordar a mi madre... Ella... Ella murió por protegerme; y ahora... mi hijo y tú estuvieron dispuestos a morir para salvarme... Y... Yo no voy a soportarlo, Mione, no voy a aguantar si uno de ustedes... –

Hermione cubrió sus labios con su mano izquierda.

– Eso no va a pasar... Él se ha ido, para siempre... Y, si tú me dejas, me quedaré contigo hasta que seamos ancianitos y nos muramos de _vejetud_. – se rió ella y Harry se contagió – Por cierto, – dijo unos minutos después, mientras Harry la cargaba de vuelta a la cama – Tu hijo cumplirá cuatro meses el próximo en tres días más. –

Harry sonrió, mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama y él volvía a depositar sus manos en el vientre de ella... Y, por primera vez, se sintió tranquilo. Lo peor había pasado y podía, por fin, empezar a construir su propio futuro, sin profecías, ni Mortífagos ni Eras Obscuras a quienes temer. Por fin, era dueño de su propio destino. Y ya sabía qué quería hacer... Pero una duda lo asaltó...

– Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo es que estás tan repuesta? Hasta hace unas horas... – Harry no pudo seguir hablando. _Hermione_ y _muerte_ eran dos palabras, para él, que no podía ir en la misma frase.

– No lo sé. Harry. Y supongo que los Sanadores tampoco lo saben. Lo único que puedo decirte es que, antes de despertar, vi a tus padres; Lily era realmente hermosa y James..., serás igual a él a tus 21 años. No hablamos y no sé si realmente pasó o sólo fue un sueño, pero, cuando los vi, supe que todo estaría bien y, al instante siguiente, desperté. – dijo ella; de pronto estaba seria y se parecía, de una manera impresionante, a la profesora McGonagall.

Tal como Hermione lo dijo, nadie supo cómo fue que ella logró salir del estado de coma sin ninguna secuela ni para ella ni para el bebé. Y, bueno, tampoco era que a Harry le importara mucho descubrir el porqué; le bastaba con que sus padres hubieran cuidado de ella y se la hubieran devuelto. Tres días después, Hermione salió de San Mungo. Y dos meses, más tarde (que fue lo que tardaron la señora Granger y la señora Weasley en organizar los preparativos), Harry y Hermione se casaron.

Y, mientras, se la llevaba a hospital, aquel 31 de agosto, Harry pensaba en lo mucho que significaba Hogwarts para él. Significaba mucho la verdad, pensó, mientras entraban a la sala de partos. De no haber sido por Hogwarts, él jamás habría conocido a su esposa. La sostuvo contra su pecho, mientras ella peleaba con las contracciones. En Hogwarts se dieron su primer beso. Un grito desgarrador rebotó en la habitación, seguido de un llanto suave e infantil. En Hogwarts la había amado por primera vez. Era un hermoso varón de tres kilos y medio y cincuenta centímetros de largo. Hermione tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y se lo enseñó a Harry; el ojiverde sonrió orgulloso; media hora más tarde, los tres estaban acomodados en una bonita habitación; había flores en un jarrón cerca de la amplia ventana y una cunita, regalo de Remus y Tonks, esperaba al bebé a la izquierda de la cama de Hermione.

Harry lo sostuvo unos momentos, mientras su esposa se acomodaba en la cama limpia; su hijo, de pronto empezó a gemir y tuvo que devolvérselo, pues era hora de su comida; pero él no quería perderse ni un momento de su bebé, así que se sentó detrás de Hermione y la instó a apoyarse en él; la castaña se acomodó contra el pecho de su esposo (realmente se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de su Harry que ni siquiera se resistió) y ambos lo observaron alimentarse; el pequeño, aún enfurruñado, bebía con ímpetu del pecho de su madre. Poco después, cuando el niño se durmió, Harry lo puso en la cunita y volvió con Hermione, quien se acomodó en el regazo de su esposo y no tardó en quedarse dormida también; el parto la había dejado exhausta. Se entretuvo acariciando el cabello de su esposa, mientras los veía dormir. Pensó que su hijo podría haberse llamado Howard y luego pensó que Hermione primero lo mataba. Sonrió cuando pensó que ella se parecía mucho a Minerva. Volvió a sonreír cuando imaginó la cara que hubiera puesto McGonagall si supiera que jamás había hecho el reposo que ella le había recomendado... Hogwarts... Harry sonrió, una vez más, recordando el castillo... A Hermione en el castillo, para ser más exactos... A su hijo corriendo por sus largos pasillos...

Por eso, y por muchas otras cosas, Harry siempre amaría Hogwarts.

**FIN**

* * *

Los detalles de siempre:

1.- El famoso _Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no son míos, _bla, bla, bla_ (como ya he dicho antes, ni que me muriera de la envidia después de lo que les hizo con su **_"Sexta Abominación"_ ¬¬**).

2.- Este relato está dedicado a **Keila Luna**, quien resultó ser mi Amiga Secreta para el pasado 16 de febrero. Cito aquí arte de la dedicatoria que escribí para ella:

"Mi queridísima Keila Luna:

... Quiero desearte un **MUY FELIZSÍSIMO TERCER ANIVERSARIO DE LA PAREJA DEL FÉNIX**. Quizás no se note mucho en la historia, pero, a través de ella, he tratado de representar lo que creo que el Foro significa para todos nosotros. Allí, encontramos nuestro hogar; allí encontramos a nuestros amigos; allí hemos tenido muchos hermosos _"hijos"_ entre tantos maravillosos Fanarts, Fanfics, Fanflicks, Teorías, Debates, Desafíos y Drabbles. Por eso, sin importar lo que Rowling haga con la historia oficial, deseo que el Foro sea para ti lo que Hogwarts es en la vida del Harry cuya historia he creado pensando exclusivamente en ti y es mi humilde regalito en este día tan especial.

Gracias por ser parte de LPdF y compartir parte de tu vida con nosotros. Gracias por seguir creyendo en el **H/Hr**. Gracias por defender el **Shipper** contra viento y marea...

_Jîldael alza su copa de cerveza de mantequilla_ ¡A la Salud de **Harry y Hermione**¡A la salud de **La Pareja del Fénix** y todos sus integrantes¡Y, muy especialmente, a la salud tuya, mi querida **Keila Luna**, por creer en este maravilloso Shipper con todo tu corazón!"

3.- Como siempre, contadme qué os ha parecido la historia¿sí???

Afectuosamente,

****

****

**_Abdell_**.


End file.
